


Stay

by Townycod13



Series: Misc SP Drabbles [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst I guess, Drabble, M/M, Ridiculous, idek, ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Too many goodbyes.





	Stay

It didn't matter what reality he existed in.

The golden tresses of the princess in the forest, bluebell eyes twinkling with laughter as she taunted and teased.

"Are you _really_ an elf? I've heard they're dreadful creatures and you almost seem half okay to me."

He wondered how much more surprised she might be if she learned his rank among the elves that she had been taught to fear.

No, that wasn't right, the gorgeous human before him didn't fear anything.

"Do you believe everything you're told?" he sniped back, unwilling to let the micro-aggression against his people pass in its entirety.

She giggled like he'd told a fascinating joke and booped his nose with a figure, "What do you think?"

He told her.

He told her all he'd thought about, with time and without shame, there was no purpose in hiding a single thought.

Whether it was his frustration with rules he didn't quite want to follow or the way his mind could drift to the sun bouncing off of her hair, he never did censor himself around her.

And when the time came for her to learn who he was and for him to learn her identity, he wasn't able to censor his thoughts then either.

Not that it mattered. It didn't matter. It couldn't be stopped.

When fate moves forward there's no stopping it.

"I didn't mean to save your life." she's still teasing him, even while bleeding, "You really ruin everything, ya know?"

"Shh..." he watches as the vibrant blue dims, "Jus-- focus on breathing. Please. Please"

 **Stay**.

It doesn't matter how the world twists.

His figure against the moonlight is enchanting.

"Don't follow me," he growls, a mystery wrapped in a cape of all things, and he pulls it off to boot.

There was no reason Kyle should have been on that rooftop but he'd just had to see. See who it was that thought they were above the law.

See who could take on so many challenges.

The man that made his pulse race despite every reason it shouldn't.

"Let me help you." he offers to the vigilante. He couldn't tell you why he'd felt the need to.

Such a need to protect.

"It's dangerous."

"I know."

Indeed it was. Somehow it works. The man of mystery comes for information and even bounces tactics. On one occasion he came to hide.

Slowly the stoicism in his face cracks, just a bit, and there's a bit of a smirk there that hides what Kyle is sure would be a sunny smile.

The smirk is attractive as it is though and he's already in so much trouble trying not to fall harder than he already has.

Perhaps he got too used to the danger. The adrenaline. Perhaps it made him sloppy.

He'd messed up.

And now the hero was bleeding to death on his couch.

"No." he tried to put command in his voice, instead it cracked, "You're staying here."

The blond boy behind the mask is smiling at him so gently. The curve of his lips every bit as mesmerizing as was imagined.

"It's okay, Kyle. It was my own fault. I got sloppy."

" _No_. Mysterion, _no_. You're staying. _Please_."

"Kenny."

It's enough to disrupt Kyle's spiral, "What?"

Those blue eyes dwindle and the complexion is pale but his lips are still sunshine itself.

"My name is Kenny."

And he fades away.

**Stay**

It doesn't matter how he begs.

The orange blob is funny and weird and always up for a dare.

Kyle kind of loves him a little. Just as a pal.

It's nice to have someone around that isn't an asshole like Cartman or over-burdened like Stan.

Stan would always be his favorite person and Ike would always be next in line.

But after that was obviously Kenny. No contest.

So Kenny can't get sick.

Because his family can't afford the hospital bills.

Because his younger sister can't lose him.

Because he's always _been there_. There's never been a world without Kenny. He can't go away.

"Kenny, no."

He's smiling and his eyes are shining with unshed dampness.

"I won't let you."

He won't say anything.

He can't.

He's going.

He's leaving.

"Kenny, _stay_ , you have to stay. Please-- _please_."

His eyes say goodbye in a way his lips don't manage.

"Goddamnit, Kenny, _I mean it_."

**Stay**

****

"I'm sorry, Kyle."

**Goodbye**

 


End file.
